goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Soul
David Soul is an American actor and singer. Biography Born David Solberg in Chicago, Illinois, he pursued a career in music and appeared as "The Covered Man" before making his acting debut on Flipper in 1966. Though he would make appearances on Star Trek and Here Comes the Bride, Soul would make his breakthrough after being cast as Detective Kenneth "Hutch" Hutchinson on Starsky and Hutch. Soul would also make guest appearances on programmes including Gunsmoke and I Dream of Jeannie as well as dramas including Salem's Lot and The Key to Rebecca. He also appeared in such films as The Hanoi Hilton and Farewell, and played the non-singing title character in Jerry Springer: The Opera. Singing Though Soul sang briefly in the film The Stick Up and the series' Circle of Fear and Starsky and Hutch respectively, he was well known as a recording artist, releasing such singles as No One's Gonna Cry and Don't Give Up on Us as well as the albums Playing to An Audience of One (which included the hit "Silver Lady") and The Best Days of My Life amongst others. In 2006, Soul appeared onstage as Mack Sennett in Mack & Mabel. Film The Stick Up (1977) *If You Can, Give Your Love (solo) *Friend of Mine (solo) Television Circle of Fear (1973) *Seem to Miss So Much (Coalminer's Song)(solo) Starsky and Hutch (1977) *Lovin' Arms (duet) *I Wish I Was (solo) Stage Mack and Mabel (2006) *Movies Were Movies (solo) *I Won't Send Roses (solo) *I Wanna Make the World Laugh (contains solo lines) *Hundreds of Girls (contains solo lines) *My Heart Leaps Up/Hit 'Em on the Head (solo) *I Promise You a Happy Ending (solo) Albums Before (1966) *Before (solo) *Was I Ever So Young? (solo) The Covered Man (1966) *The Covered Man (solo) *I Will Warm Your Heart (solo) No One's Gonna Cry (1967) *No One's Gonna Cry (solo) *Quite Kind Of Hate (solo) This Train (1970) *This Train (solo) *The Road is Long (solo) Don't Give Up on Us (1976) *Don't Give Up on Us (solo) David Soul (1976) *The Wall (solo) *1927 Kansas City (solo) *Bird On A Wire (solo) *Hooray For Hollywood (solo) *Landlord (solo) *Seem To Miss So Much (Coalminer's Song)(solo) *One More Mountain To Climb (solo) *Ex Lover (solo) *Topanga (solo) *Black Bean Soup (solo) *Kristofer Davi (solo) Going In With My Eyes Open (1976) *Topanga (solo) Playing To An Audience Of One (1977) *Silver Lady (solo) *Can't We Just Sit Down And Talk It Over (solo) *Tattler (solo) *I Wish I Was... (solo) *Rider (solo) *Going In With My Eyes Open (solo) *Playing To An Audience Of One (solo) *Tomorrow Child (solo) *By The Devil I Was Tempted (solo) *Nobody But A Fool Or A Preacher (solo) *Mary's Fancy (solo) Let's Have a Quiet Night In (1977) *Let's Have a Quiet Night In (solo) It Sure Brings Out the Love in Your Eyes (1978) *It Sure Brings Out The Love In Your Eyes (solo) *A Friend Of Mine (solo) You Can Fly to Me (1978) *You Can Fly to Me (solo) Band Of Friends (1979) *Troubadour (solo) *Beachwood Blues (solo) *Surrender To Me (solo) *Dancin' Jones (solo) *Goodbye Gatsby (solo) *Fools For Each Other (solo) *Can't Change My Heart (solo) *You're A Woman Now (solo) *Piper (solo) *The Count And The Temptress (solo) *Fool For Love (solo) Fool For Love (1979) *Fool For Love (solo) The Best Days of My Life (1981) *Simple Man (solo) *Walking Up Alone (solo) *Carlito (solo) *Dreamers (solo) *I Can't Afford That Feeling Anymore (solo) *That's Enough For Me (solo) *Maybe We Can Work It Out (solo) *How Can You Tell You Got It (solo) *The Dutchman (solo) *Distant Shores (solo) *The Best Days Of My Life (solo) *Simple Man (Reprise)(solo) Amoureus Sans Bagages (1985) *Amoureus Sans Bagages (duet) *Catch Me I'm Falling (duet) Dream With Me (1988) *Dream With Me (solo) *C'est Le Seule Homme (solo) Leave a Light On (1997) *I Drink (solo) *Jazz Man (solo) *Tearing The Good Things Down (solo) *Mean Old Woman (solo) *Sailor Man (solo) *Trust Me (solo) *Simple Life (solo) *To A Heart Tat's True (solo) *Dance With Life (solo) *Come To Me (solo) *Our Lives (solo) *I'll Be Doggone (solo) *Money (solo) I Won't Send Roses (2006) *I Won't Send Roses (solo) *Don't Give Up On Us, Baby (solo) Gallery soulbarlow.jpg|'James Barlow' in Circle of Fear. soulduke.jpg|'Duke Turnbeau' in The Stick Up. soulalbum.jpg|'David Soul.' goinginwithmyeyes.jpg|'Going in With My Eyes Open.' soulhutch.jpg|'Detective Kenneth "Hutch" Hutchinson' in Starsky and Hutch. playingtoanaudience.jpg|'Playing To An Audience Of One.' letshaveaquietnightin.jpg|'Let's Have a Quiet Night In.' itsurebrings.jpg|'It Sure Brings Out the Love in Your Eyes.' Youcanflytome.jpg|'You Can Fly to Me.' bandoffriends.jpg|'Band of Friends.' foolforlove.jpg|'Fool For Love.' thebestdays.jpg|'The Best Days of My Life.' amoureuxsansbagages.jpg|'Amoureux San Bagages.' dreamwithme.jpg|'Dream With Me.' leavealighton.jpg|'Leave a Light On.' souldeemackmabel.jpg|'Mack Sennett' and Mabel Normand in Mack & Mabel. Soul, David Soul, David